


Good Friendship Leads to Great Relationship

by MarkJRose09



Category: Sam (2017)
Genre: Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJRose09/pseuds/MarkJRose09
Summary: I watched this hidden gem of a movie quite recently and felt like the ending was "begging" to be rewritten. This is my version of what Sam's decision really should've been and the potential consequence of it. Hope you enjoy ;D
Relationships: Doc/Sam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Good Friendship Leads to Great Relationship

It was a cold winter night, but Doc couldn’t care less about the weather. He paced by his car, double-parked by the small shop that he could have sworn didn’t exist there just hours previously. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, more nervous than his proposal to Cynthia (which had been meticulously planned by Sue-sue). He had just admitted to being crazy in love with his best friend, turned female, and shared some pretty steamy kisses at the wedding. Doc eagerly waited to see Sam’s big decision about his gender. Doc did not know which way Sam would choose. Heck, he wasn’t even completely sure which way he wanted Sam to go.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity and running multiple scenarios in his head, he saw Sam exit the shop. Sam was now back to his original male form and unexpectedly wearing a nicely tailored gray suit. Shocked, Doc thought, “Good thing Sam is in a suit, because the black dress on his male form would be freaky.” 

Sam shyly smiled up at him. To break the silence he said, “Hey, I’m back and better than ever,” followed by an awkward chuckle. 

Doc just managed to gape at him, having trouble understanding how a beautiful brunette in a gorgeous black dress walked into the shop and his very male-looking best friend came back out. Sam tried to break the awkwardness again, “Hey, let’s go to your place to talk.”

Doc just nodded and got in the car. No words were spoken during the drive, with Doc driving home on autopilot. Once they were both in his apartment, Doc seemed to gather some of his senses, and offered to grab some beers for the two of them.

After getting a beer for himself and Sam, he said, “So, you’re back. I mean, you’re…uhm…uh…back to being a man…for good I guess.” He ended that opening sentence pretty lamely and hoped that Sam would send him some sort of lifeline in his floundering.

Sam sat down next to him and smiled in a way that Doc had not seen before. He said, “Yeah, I am a man now, but I am a completely different person than I was. I was a selfish womanizer that used women like they were interchangeable and easily disposable. I have learned so much from my experience and want to change my behavior and attitude toward not only women, but everyone in my life. I want to be not only a better man, but just a better person.”

Doc looked at Sam in awe at this change in attitude and thinking. He knew that Sam could be a good and loyal person, but he needed something drastic to change his viewpoint. He smiled at Sam in encouragement and said, “I’m glad, buddy. I’m happy that your experience stayed with you and made a permanent change.”

“Yeah, I’ll be living my life in a different and more meaningful way from now on,” Sam responded. 

Then he looked away from Doc and said in a low voice, “I need to be true to myself…”

Before he could say anything more, Doc hastily stood up and laughed loudly, “Uh, listen, about the wedding, and uh what happened there, uh let’s just forget that, huh?”

Sam calmly stood up and walked up to Doc. Doc just wanted to sink down into the floor and pretend like everything that had happened a few hours ago was in a different timeline. A part of him hoped that Sam would just ignore what happened at the wedding and that they could just go back to being best friends like before, except with a new respect for the other gender. Another part wanted to know how Sam felt about what happened at the wedding (and what had been happening between them) now that he was back in his original form. He waited for Sam to speak, his overwhelming anxiety keeping him silent. 

Fortunately for him, Sam’s new instinct and compassion came to the rescue. He looked into Doc’s hazel eyes with eyes full of love and understanding. He smiled a soft smile and said, “I know this is probably very weird and freaky for you, but I need you to know that even though I am back to being a man now, I meant everything I said and did when I was Samantha.”

Doc just gawked at him and stuttered, “But…but…you’re not gay. I’m not gay…I don’t understand.”

Sam chuckled and said, “No, I don’t think I’m gay or that you are. But you are my best friend and I love you. I am also very much in love with you. Remember, it was only my body that changed, not my mind or personality, so when you confessed your love to Samantha, it was really to me.”

Doc could not deny the truth of that, but his brain was still making a decent attempt at denial. “But you were a beautiful woman when that happened, now you’re…you,” he gulped. 

Sam moved slightly closer to Doc, invading his personal space, and suggested, “How about we try a kiss and if your feelings have changed for me in the past hour, then I will completely back off.”

Doc gulped again and whispered, “Ok.”

He closed his eyes and waited for Sam to lean in and take charge. To his pleasant surprise, he felt Sam cup his face gently and trace his jawline with a gentle finger. He felt Sam’s breath on his mouth and heard him gently whisper, “Just relax.”

Just after he took a breath and let it out, he felt Sam’s lips on his. They were not as full as Samantha’s, but still soft and smooth. The kiss started soft and undemanding, almost leisurely, letting Doc set the tone and pace or break it off if he wanted. However, he not only wanted to continue the kiss, but an even stronger part of him wanted to see if that passion from the wedding could be re-ignited in his apartment. Doc wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. This spurred Sam to put his arms around Doc’s neck and bury his hands in his hair. He also opened his mouth to encourage Doc in his exploration. 

Soon they were making out heavily, using tongue and lips to explore and increase their passion. After a while, they broke off panting and gasped for air. Doc spoke first, “Wow…that was…”

He sat back down on his couch in a daze. Sam followed him with a smile on his kiss-ravaged lips. Doc turned to him with questioning and confused eyes. “But…but…I’m not gay,” he said uncertainly. Sam just put his head on Doc’s shoulder, like the million times he had done it before, and replied, “I know but this isn’t about labels, Doc. It’s just me, and it’s just you, and how we feel about each other.”

Sam took a breath and turned to face Doc on the couch, “So, how do you feel?”

Doc looked at him hopelessly with confusion clearly written all over his face. “I…I…don’t know, “ he lamely ended.

Sam sighed and tried his best to hide his immense disappointment and encroaching dejection. The best he could hope for was a return to their previous friendship. He didn’t want to push Doc too hard in fear of completely losing him. He got up and without making eye contact said, trying his best to keep his tone light and relaxed, “I understand Doc, this is too much in one day. You probably need some time to digest everything. I’ll just catch you later.”

As he was making his way to the door, Doc snapped out of the haze of his inner turmoil and called out, “Wait.”

Sam stopped, turned back toward the couch. Doc got up and walked up to Sam. He took his hand and said, “I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

He pulled Sam into another kiss. Sam’s body almost sank in relief. Doc broke the kiss and pulled on Sam’s hand to lead him to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and Sam followed, still holding hands. After this monumental decision, the confidence seemed to have left Doc again and he just sat silently on his bed. He spoke in a low voice, “I’ve never done this before.”

Sam cupped his face with his other hand and reassured Doc, “I know, me neither. We can do whatever you want, let’s just follow our instincts.”

Before Doc could hesitate and reverse his decision, Sam smothered any anxiety and uncertainty with a searing kiss. He kissed Doc gently at first but with intention, to get him to relax again and rebuild the passion. Once he felt Doc kissing back, Sam took off both their jackets. Then he unbuttoned his own shirt and reached for Doc’s shirt. When he found no resistance, he moved to undressing Doc’s torso and moving his mouth to Doc’s neck and collarbone. With a pleasant surprise, Sam felt Doc’s hands on his own body, tentatively exploring his male physique. He made some encouraging sounds and pushed Doc down to partially lie on the bed. Sam climbed on top of Doc and looked down at a very arousing sight. Doc’s eyes were completely dilated so that only a thin ring of hazel remained around the black pupil and his lips were almost cherry-red from the heated kisses they were exchanging. Sam hoped that Doc was just as aroused as he was, or the next part would be pretty awkward.

He kissed down Doc’s lightly muscled and fairly smooth torso, pausing to suck and nibble at his nipples. This earned him the first moan of the night. He wanted to look up at Doc’s face to see the arousal written there, but he was afraid of breaking whatever spell they were under with direct eye contact. He continued moving south enjoying the moans and heavy breathing coming from Doc.  
Finally, he reached the ominous trouser button and zipper. He paused in his kisses and touches, and looked back up at Doc. Doc had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, with his hands lost in the bed sheets.

To get his attention, Sam cleared his throat and hoarsely said, “Doc? I…I need to know you want to go further before I continue.”

Doc opened his eyes and looked up at Sam hovering below his navel. All he saw in Sam’s eyes was adoration and arousal, which emboldened him to nod and whisper, “Please.”

He watched, mesmerized, as Sam unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He slowly kissed his way up Doc’s left leg and found himself facing Doc’s clear arousal. It greatly gratified him to know that he was the cause of Doc’s sexual need and he could barely contain a smirk. He blew gently on his tented boxers. Doc took in a sharp inhale and laid his head back down, giving in completely to Sam and his ministrations. Sam kissed his stomach where the band of Doc’s boxer’s met smooth skin. He gently worked the boxers down Doc’s legs and kissed his way back up the neglected right leg. As he was making his way back up to the main goal, he decided that a stop at the gonads would be worthwhile. As soon as he started gently sucking at one testicle, he was rewarded with a load moan coming from Doc. 

Soon Sam (and Doc) wanted to move to the main event. He had never done this before but decided to call upon all the experience he had being on the receiving end to help him. Doc’s penis was average sized, velvety smooth and nicely circumcised. Sam licked his lips in anticipation and started with just a taste with his tongue. Doc hissed in surprise and pleasure. Sam became bolder and wrapped his mouth around just the head of the penis and sucked. Doc nearly bucked up at him at the sudden pleasure. Soon Sam had his mouth fully on Doc’s manhood and was sucking and licking away on It as best he could. The continuous moans coming from Doc made Sam even more aroused and brought out some of his own moaning in return.

Sam instinctively knew that Doc was getting close once Doc’s moans turned into broken whispers of “ohhh fuck…fuck yes.” Doc had his hands buried in Sam’s hair and tugged at him to let him know that he was about to climax. Sam ignored the warnings and continued blowing him. Soon Doc was reduced to chanting Sam’s name as if in some sinful prayer, and screamed his name when he came. After Doc finished, Sam’s whole world centered on Doc’s completely satiated face and also his own arousal from Doc’s moaning and panting. 

Sam moved up to Doc’s face and cuddled up to him in his afterglow. Once Doc came back down to earth, he looked at Sam in a daze and just said, “Wow.”

Sam let his self-satisfied smirk come out and laughed, “Better than Sue-sue? Ha, who am I kidding, like she ever put her mouth on you.”

Doc tried to look stern and said, “Prick.” But it just came out as more of an endearment than a scold.

He looked at Sam and saw that his cheeks were still pink and eyes a bit glazed with arousal. Doc was not as confident in his ability to mirror Sam’s previous endeavors. But he did want to return the favor somehow.

Sam sensed his hesitancy and kissed him deeply. “Just touch me, please.”

Doc nodded and began kissing Sam again. Sam, in the meantime removed his own trousers and boxers. He took Doc’s hand and put it on his member. When Doc’s hand touched Sam’s manhood, Sam let out a hoarse moan, and Doc was pleased with what he felt. Sam was smooth and hot in his hand. He decided that he would touch Sam the way he touched himself and hopefully that would garner the same reaction. Soon Sam was moaning Doc’s name in his ear and bucking into his hand. He let out a long moan of Doc’s name and reached his climax. He laughed weakly into the crook of Doc’s neck and kissed him there. Doc was pleased with his work (but not that pleased by the mess in his bed) and gave his finger a tentative lick. He noticed Sam gawking at him in complete shock and smiled, “What? I wanted to know how it tastes...not bad.”

Sam just shook his head in amazement and attacked him with kisses. He thought that if he hadn’t just climaxed, that sight would work as an instant turn on. After resting for a bit, Doc and Sam got up and cleaned off in the bathroom. They both put their boxers back on and snuggled down in bed together, with Sam lying in Doc’s arms with his head on his chest.

He confessed, “I’m really glad you asked me to stay. I honestly didn’t know how it was going to go between us.”

Doc sighed and said, “I should probably confess something to you. One day, during your time as a woman, Cynthia was trying to get me in the mood by rubbing some lotion on my chest and in my sleep, I called her Sam. She initially called me gay because she thought I was talking about you, but she eventually understood me to mean your hot cousin. Well, jokes on her, because I was thinking of you, the real you.”

He felt Sam shaking with laughter next to him. He said sarcastically, “Poor Sue-sue.”

Doc slapped his arm but had a smile on his face.

Sam turned his head to look at Doc with a serious expression on his face tinged with unease, “So, did this help figure things out for you?”

Doc looked down into his face and saw all the love and trust in Sam’s eyes and knew that he had to be completely honest with his best friend. He took a deep breath and said, “To be completely honest, I did fall in love with this new and improved version of you. Like you said, the form was just the packaging, your personality and mind was still the male Sam. It was easy to give in to my feelings when you were a woman and be the normal straight guy. But you turning back to your male form complicated everything. Now I realize that I fell in love with you, Sam, not the pretty packaging. I love you, Sam.”

With that confession unburdened, Sam moved up to Doc’s face and kissed him fully and deeply. He simply replied, “I love you too, Doc.”

With their new relationship just starting its journey, they fell asleep fully content and in love, in peaceful slumber in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the spelling of "Sue-sue" is incorrect, but that is a running joke in the movie (and her verbal pet name) and there is no spelling of it anywhere in the movie or imdb XD


End file.
